Mensaje de Texto
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: - ¿Cómo demonios llegué a esto?- murmuró el chico sin dejar de apretar la almohada contra su cara. - Kuso, como odio no ser una chica.- Inspirado en la canción Wings de Utada Hikaru SasuNaru AU ¿Quién dice que los celulares no sirven para nada?


Wolas, minna!!

Les dejó otro OneShoot que escribí como en una media hora xD, pero denle una oportunidad owo

Warning: Este fic es shounen- ai, osea chicoxchico, para ser más exacto un SasuNaru… y si Kishimoto no termina el manga con esta pareja, JURO QUE LE HARE VUDU Y LO QUEMARE EN UNA HOGUERA ò_________Ó !!

Disfruten de mi pequeño fic nwn!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mensaje de Texto**

(WINGS – Utada Hikaru)

- ¿Cómo demonios llegué a esto?- murmuró el chico sin dejar de apretar la almohada contra su cara. – Todo hubiera sido más fácil si ese bastardo no me lo hubiera dicho…-

Dejó su mente en blanco durante varios minutos, tratando de encontrar una solución para ese estúpido problema en el que se había metido.

Un problema llamado "Uchiha Sasuke".

Dios, parecía que tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había conocido a ese maldito pelinegro que se encargaba de darle tantos dolores de cabeza. Pero ya habían sido 3 años desde que moreno le salvara de un grupo de matones en la secundaria.

¿¡Por qué tenía que descubrir su lado gay cuando lo conoció?! Claro, no era culpa del pelinegro, sino del muy idiota al que se le ocurrió poner en su camino a un ser tan…- ¿como describirlo? - odiosamente "perfecto", claro que solo hablando del físico, porque en cuanto al carácter del muy idiota le faltaba mucho por mejorar.

- ¡Cariño, será mejor que te metas a bañar! Si lo haces más tarde te podrías resfriar – gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada con llave. Y es que desde que había llegado de la escuela se encerró. No es algo que le gustara, pero su madre lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, aunque su padre era otra historia. No podía arriesgarse a que lo acorralara con un millar de preguntas, cuando ni el sabía en que coños se había metido.

Finalmente se retiro la almohada de su rubia cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos azules cuando la luz le dio de pleno. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la oscuridad de la almohada para que le pasara eso?

- Bien, lo primero es calmarme un poco – su mirada se posó en un libro encima del estante que tenía al lado de la cama – "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" Diablos, esto realmente me esta afectando. Mira que comprar esta cosa… - lo abrió y se recostó boca bajo mientras leía algunos de sus poemas favoritos y mientras lo hacía alcanzó a vislumbrar las pequeñas iniciales "U.S. y U.N." que había garabateado en las esquinas de las páginas. Sonrió con ligereza y un pequeño sonrojo.

- "_**Naruto, creo que me gusta alguien**__…" _–

- ¡Maldita sea! – se paró de manera brusca y arrojó el libro lo más lejos que pudo. - ¡Bastardo! Como me pudiste decir eso… - sentía sus ojos acuosos y se recriminó mentalmente por ello. ¡No podía dejar que eso le afectara! Se frotó los ojos y observó el reloj en forma de rana. Ya eran las 9:08 pm y conociendo como se pondría su mamá si no se metía a bañar –era peor que encontrarse con Ibiki-sensei en un callejón oscuro después de haber reprobado alguno de sus exámenes- se empezó a desvestir. Suerte que tenía baño en su cuarto. Entonces recordó que Kiba le iba a hablar para confirmarle la fecha de la fiesta que iba a hacer y decidió meter el celular con el al baño.

-_Le deseo mucha suerte para convencer a su mamá_ – pensó el rubio sudando la gota gorda. Su última fiesta fue la mejor de todo el año, pero organizaron un desastre gigante en su casa. Aún tenía la amenaza de muerte de la señora Inuzuka después de que se enteró que el había roto uno de sus preciosos jarrones de porcelana.

Dejó el teléfono en una orilla de la tina y empezó a enjabonarse en cabello y el cuerpo antes de meterse.

- Dios, que bien se siente esto – exclamó con una sonrisa forzada- Seguro que después de este baño ya ni me acuerdo del cabezota ese.-

Ojalá su memoria hubiera cooperado para que eso hubiera sido cierto.

------ **FashBack ------**

_Ya era algo tarde. Se notaba por como el sol se empezaba a esconder por el horizonte y el cielo se teñía de naranja, pero el no se movió. Sasuke le había pedido que lo esperara hasta que acabara su clase de piano y realmente no era mucha la diferencia entre la salida de su club de kendo y la del Uchiha. Y tampoco era raro que el hubiera aceptado. Después de todo el era su mejor amigo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el pelinegro._

_Todos se preguntaban como un Don Nadie como el podía ser amigo del gran Uchiha Sasuke, pero a ambos eso les daba igual. Por muy extraño que pareciera, ellos dos eran tan parecidos y diferentes a lo vez que podían llevarse mejor que la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela._

_Claro que cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que para él Sasuke había dejado de ser su mejor amigo, y había terminado siendo "del otro bando" y quería echárselo cada vez que lo veía en las regaderas de la escuela, ya lo apreciaba demasiado como para demostrar ese cariño "especial" que sentía hacia el._

_Pero para que pensar en eso. Eran amigos y punto._

_- ¡__**Hey, dobe! Despierta, que ya estas empezando a babear- **__lo sacudió un poco el moreno, despertando al ojiazul que hace un momento esta roncando quedamente recargado en la puerta del instituto._

_- __**Oi, teme ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala suerte despertar a alguien? – **__gritó el rubio- __**Además, fuiste tu quien me pidió que me quedara, así que fue tu culpa que me quedara dormido-ttebayo –**_

_**- No me puedes echar la culpa de que seas un perezoso – **__dijo el mayor para verlo con esa mirada chulita que tanto odiaba y adoraba, para cambiar a una más seria. Eso nunca era bueno- __**Naruto, creo que me gusta alguien- **_

_OK, eso fue peor de lo que se esperaba._

_- ¿__**Y me hiciste esperar solo para presumírmelo? –**__preguntó el Uzumaki con burla en su voz mientras se daba la vuelta. No podía permitir que viera como sus ojos se ponían acuosos._

_**- ¿No vas a preguntar quien es?- **__¿para que hacerlo? Ya bastante le había dolido su última frase como para sentirse peor al conocer a la persona que le había arrebatado a Sasuke. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta estando seguro que no se le quebraría la voz._

_**- Sasuke, eres mi mejor amigo y créeme, te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda con la chica que te gusta, pero… - **__inhaló fuertemente y se dio la vuelta con otra de sus sonrisas fingidas – __**tú y yo sabemos que no quiero ser un chismoso. No quiero terminar como Ino y sus amigas –**_

_Sin más que agregar – y claro, esperando que esas malditas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos no lograran su objetivo- salió corriendo hacia su casa._

------ **Fin** **FashBack ------**

- Kuso, como odio no ser una chica – dijo un Naruto con agua caliente hasta las orejas. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el agua de la tina borrara el acontecimiento que había tenido lugar hace unas pocas horas, y parecía estar funcionando. Alabado el que inventó la plomería con agua caliente.

-Riiiing –

Maldito celular y maldito Kiba por interrumpir su lavado de cerebro que estaba teniendo. Cogió el celular de mala gana y resistió el impulso de aventarlo igual que el estúpido libro de poemas.

- Kiba, más te vale que hayas obtenido el permi…-

- Naruto, más te vale calmarte y te romperé la cabeza mañana – cerró el pico después de eso último. ¿Por qué demonios todas las mujeres que conocía tenían tan mal humor? "_Es Sakura-chan_" se recordó mentalmente y suspiró.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan. He tenido un mal día. ¿Qué cuentas? –

- Así esta mejor. Mira que contestarme de esa manera después de todo el trabajo que tuve que pasar por ti… - le contestó la voz de la pelirosa con un aire de molestia y cansancio-

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Antes de responder ¿Sasuke-kun no te dijo algo antes de que te fueras a tu casa? ¿Algo relacionado contigo?-

Grrr. De nuevo ese tema.

- Pues no, pero eso que tiene que… –

- ¡Arggghh! ¡¡¡Juró que voy a asegurarme que Sasuke nunca tenga descendencia!!! – No pude sentir un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y sentir pena por su amigo, hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

- Oi, matte. ¿Se puede saber que hizo Sasuke para que amenaces su virilidad? –

- Naruto, a ti te gusta Sasuke – Demasiado directo. Y lo peor, eso no había sido una pregunta.

- No se de donde sacaste eso, Sakura-chan – le respondió tratando de sonar seguro y divertido por la afirmación.

- ¡Por dios, Naruto! Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, excepto Sasuke-kun - oyó algo que pareció un gruñido – y ese idiota después de haberse dado cuenta cuando hable con él echa a perder su opotuni…-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE???!!! – se levantó de golpe de la tina y esperaba haber oído mal, de lo contrario juraba que se iba en ese mismo instante a la casa de Sakura a incendiar su casa y bailar alrededor del fuego.

- Tranquilo Naruto, deja que te explique antes de que empieces a planear alguna forma de matarme – se volvió a meter en el agua.

- Esta bien, pero solo te daré 5 minutos mientras ideo algo para borrarle la memoria al teme –

Largo suspiro de parte de la Haruno.

- Mira, ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que te gustaba Sasuke-kun, así que empezamos a planear una forma de juntarlos – gruñido de Naruto- desgraciadamente después de varios planes e idioteces por parte de Kiba acabamos con la misma conclusión: nada de lo que hiciéramos iba a servir a menos de que Sasuke-kun se diera cuenta de lo que siente hacia ti y eso solo pasaría hasta que supiera que le gustabas.-

- …. –

-¿Naruto, sigues ahí? –

- Ahora que lo pienso un golpe con un bat en la cabeza sería buena opción para que le diera amnesia…-

- ¡Naruto! Deja de decir estupideces –

- ¿Pues exactamente que quieres que diga? ¿Sabes de qué sirvió tu gran plan? ¡Sasuke me dijo que alguien le gustaba! – ya no pudo contenerse más y silenciosas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos – ¡Aunque después de lo que me dijiste lo más seguro es que solo lo inventara para alejarme de él! –

- ¿Y al menos le preguntaste quien era la persona que le gustaba? – respondió la chica con lo que sonaba a rencor en su voz y colgó.

Lo que había dicho Sakura, ¿podría ser que…?

- Riiiing – no habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez por un mensaje de texto que acaba de recibir y cuando acabó de leerlo no pude evitar más lagrimas y un fuerte sonrojo.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y el celular en la mano. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponerse la pijama en completo silencio. Cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada al libro que se encontraba tirado en una esquina de la habitación y lo recogió con lentitud.

- Bastardo, eres un completo retrasado…- murmulló antes de dejar el libro en su estante y salir de su cuarto con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara, un sonrojo enorme y un gran a petito de un tazón gigante de ramen para cenar, decidido a comérselo en una sentada para acostarse temprano ese día.

Mientras en el celular abandonado en la cama se leía un mensaje:

**De: Sasuke**

**dobe ya q no t molestast en preguntar sobre quien m gusta esa persona cierto uzuratonkachi q salió corriendo d mi esta tarde asi q mas t vale no hacer lo mismo mañana cuando vaya a recogert a tu casa**

**atte: tu nuevo novio**

- ¿Quién dice que los celulares no sirven para nada? – pensó Uzumaki Naruto mientras se metía en la cama, con la certeza que esa noche dormiría como nunca acompañado del sueño más hermoso.

***The End***

**---------------------------------------------------**

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía del mensaje, pero ya saben... en esas cosas nadie se fija en eso xP


End file.
